customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiffany's Birthday (2001 home video) (battybarney2014's version)
Tiffany's Birthday is a Barney Home Videos that was released on July 17, 2001. On February 7, 2011, it was re-released under a different title Tiffany's Super Singing Birthday. Plot After singing the Barney and kids find out that it's Tiffany's birthday, and he's turning 7th years. Meanwhile, Barney and Everyone then plans a special birthday party for Tiffany, with songs, games, decorations, and, of course, cake. Megan and Min also take time to explain how birthdays are celebrated in the Spanish and German respectively, and they sing birthday songs from both places. After giving Tiffany her Toy Mexican Dog, Carly learns that presents aren't the most important thing of a birthday; it's the thought that counts. Tiffany makes a special birthday wish for all his friends to join him at the party, and of course, it comes true. Everyone ends by singing I Love You, and they continue to celebrate from there. Educational Theme: Surprise Party for Tiffany! Cast * Barney (Voice: Duncan Brannan / Tim Dever; Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson; Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Witrz; Costume: Kyle Nelson) *Shanda (Leyda Aleyli) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Jill (Lana Whittington) *Carly (Carly Naples) *Megan (Megan Miyahira) *Kimball (Brady Kimball) *Jeffrey (Jeffrey Lowe) *Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) *Jesse (Dean DeLuna) *Amy (Becky Swanked) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Colleen (Claire Burdette) *Sara (Sara Perks) *Tiffany (Tiffany Burton) *Tiffany's Mom (Alison Bartlett) (cameo) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) (cameo) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) (cameo) *Keesha (Mera Baker) (cameo) *Jeff (Austin Ball) (cameo) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) (cameo) *Luci (Leah Gloria) (cameo) *Shawn (John David Bennett, I) (cameo) *Michael (Brian Eppes) (cameo) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) (cameo) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) (cameo) Cast of Colby's Clubhouse Kids *Jake Mann *Brittany Durlach *Stephanie Wall *Kevin Jones *Matt Sackett *Danielle Hogg *Paulina Johnson *Casey Lagos *Danielle Kincebach *Andrew Pollaro *Peter Woo *Gina Gonzalez *Dawn Jordan *Brandon Muchow *Rachel Balich Songs * The Barney Theme Song * Growing * I Love Birthdays * The Barney Bag * Las Mañanitas * Alles Gute weiß zum Geburstäg (Happy Birthday to You German) (2001 Version) * Colors All Around * Games * She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain * BINGO * Looby Loo * Number Limbo * Mr. Knickerbocker * Nothing Beats a Pizza * Icy, Creamy Ice Cream (2001 Version) * Snackin' on Healthy Food * If All the Raindrops * The Baby Bop Hop * The Exercise Song * Someone to Love You Forever * Everyone is Special * Happy Birthday to You * I Love You Music and Soundtrack Main Article: Tiffany's Birthday (soundtrack) Book Main Article: Tiffany's Birthday (book) Trivia *This video mark **This is another time Baby Bop magically appears in the video. The first was "Happy Birthday, Barney!" and the second was "Hi, Neighbor!." **The 2nd and last Barney project produced and distributed by Lyrick Studios. *** The 8th and final time from Barney project in which Richard C. Leach served as the executive in charge of production. *** The final Barney project produced by David Wolf. *** This is the another time nobody says goodbye at the end. Before the confetti comes down. ** This is the another time BJ magically appears. * Tim Dever's name is incorrectly credited as "Tim Denvers" in the end of this video. * The Barney costume from "Barney's Super Singing Circus". is used. * The Barney voice from "Barney's Super Singing Circus".is used. * The Baby Bop costume from "Barney's Super Singing Circus". is used. * The Baby Bop voice from "Sing & Dance with Barney". is used. * The BJ costume from "Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes". is used * The BJ voice from "Come on Over to Barney's House". is used. * The musical arrangements and background music from "You Can Be Anything" is used. * The New Year Eve version of I Love You except it has Barney singing the first verse and BJ, Baby Bop and the kids join him in the second verse, which uses "Barney's Beach Party". * Tiffany, Jill, Megan, Kimball, Sara, Min, Jesse, Carly, Jake Mann, Brittany Durlach Stephanie Wall Kevin Jones Matt Sackett Danielle Hogg Paulina Johnson Casey Lagos Danielle Kincebach Andrew Pollaro Peter Woo Gina Gonzalez Dawn Jordan Brandon Muchow Rachel Balich Derek and Carlos appear in this video as main characters while (Stephen Jeff and Keesha) made guest appearances at the end of the video. * Production for this video took place in July 12, 1999. * This is a remake of the Season 1 episode, Happy Birthday, Barney! of the Season 3 episode, Shopping for A Surprise. * A storybook of this video was released by Scholastic in 2001. It was later re-released by Publications International in 2012. * On December 22, 2005, this video got re-released on DVD in Barney's Super Singing Celebrating Collection box set from HIT Entertainment, along with Now I Known My ABC's Baby Bop's Save Christmas!, Barney's Big Dance Party and Kids for Character. All of them have the opening and closing previews, including Everyone is Special Barney's Colorful World! Barney: Let's Go Series Bob's Big Plan Bob The Builder The Live! Show When Bob Became a Builder Fraggle Rock Dance Your Cares Away Pingu Angelina Ballerina Angelina's Princess Dance and Follows Her Dreams Lights, Camera, Action! Here Comes the Big Red Car Sailing Around the World Live Hot Potatoes! Calling All Engines! Songs from the Station Frankenstein and The Legend of Sleepy Hollow Come on Over to My House ToddWorld Hug a Day and Springin'! Puppy Love Kipper Frances. Television Airings * Airing on PBS in December 31, 2001 until August 31, 2008. * This video also aired on Nick Jr in December 25, 2011 until December 19, 2018. * This video also aired on Playhouse Disney in December 31, 2001 until February 2010. Category:Fake Barney Home Videos Category:Fake Barney Birthday Specials Category:Season 6 Videos Category:Classic Collection Category:2001